Brave
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Pete & Myka
1. Chapter 1

**Brave**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Myka Bering x Pete Lattimer

**Genre: **General

**Rated M**

**Summary:** Pete & Myka.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, olá. Bom, essa fic foi feita especialmente para minha Amiga Secreta: Flafy!

Foi o primeiro Amigo Secreto - Não Secreto - do Marauder's Map.

E bom, essa fic está separada em duas partes, na primeira tem (uma tentativa) de violência cadenciada e na segunda (uma tentativa) de NC-17!

Eu realmente tentei, eu juro. Foi sei lá, a fic mais difícil de escrever em toda minha vida.

Eu tentava ignorar a Flafy porque ela sempre me perguntava quem eu tinha tirado no AS, e tentava me ajudar com a fic, mas vamos lá, não é como se eu fosse pedir ajuda pra minha AS. E isso talvez tenha a feito pensar que eu estava brava com ela, então Flafy: desculpa.

Espero que você goste da fic!

o~~

* * *

**Primeira Parte**

"Myka, até que enfim você chegou." Artie falou sem olhar para a porta, com Pete e Claudia ao seu lado, vendo algo no tela do computador. "Eu te chamei há quase uma hora atrás"

"Humf." O gemido de Myka fez com que todos se virassem e vissem como ela estava.

Seu olho direito estava ficando roxo e inchando aos poucos, havia um pequeno corte em sua bochecha e um filete de sangue saindo de sua boca. Mas nada se comparava com seu queixo. Pete foi o primeiro a chegar ao lado dela.

"Myka! O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, sentindo uma raiva lhe inundar.

"Brian." Foi a única coisa que ela disse. Ou pelo menos foi a única coisa que ele escutou ela dizer.

Brian. O cara com quem ela estava saindo há quase três meses. Pete viu que a boca dela estava se mexendo e voltou a realidade, prestando atenção no que ela contava.

* * *

O jantar havia terminado há algum tempo e eles tinham ido para o sofá enquanto se beijavam. Brian era guiado por Myka até o destino escolhido. Mas em algum momento ela se distraiu e Brian bateu a parte de trás dos joelhos no sofá, caindo nele e puxando Myka.

Myka não conseguiu segurar o riso, o que fez com que Brian ficasse com uma cara - um pouco ameaçadora - de bravo, mas isso só fez com que ela risse mais ainda. Saindo de cima dele e caindo na outra ponta do sofá, suas mãos seguravam sua barriga, como se ela fosse explodir de tanto rir se não segurasse.

"Não ria de mim." A voz grossa e baixa deveria ter servido de aviso para Myka, mas estava tão envolvida no riso que não viu o perigo no homem à sua frente.

E então ele jogou o corpo para frente e caiu em cima de Myka.

* * *

"Ele fez _alguma coisa_?" Claudia perguntou colocando uma mão no ombro de sua amiga.

"É claro que não." Myka respondeu-lhe, dando o seu olhar de 'não me pergunte o óbvio'.

* * *

Myka, ao sentir Brian em cima de si, jogou o corpo para o lado e caiu no chão, conseguindo se soltar. Mas Brian foi rápido e segurou o pé dela quando ela tentou se levantar, fazendo com que ela caísse e batesse o queixo no chão, que se abriu no mesmo momento, fazendo com que uma considerável quantidade de sangue saísse. Myka afastou-se dele e ficou de pé, lhe olhando, mas Brian logo lhe acompanhou e se levantou, ficando cara a cara com ela. O rosto de Myka virou quando a mão esquerda de Brian foi de encontro com sua bochecha esquerda. Não estava esperando isso e perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio, dando alguns passos para trás. Brian foi para cima dela, de novo, dessa vez com a mão em punho, mirando o olho dela, mas agora o corpo dela já estava em alerta e ela conseguiu desviar do golpe. A adrenalina lhe dando a velocidade necessária para evitar o soco. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele foi caindo para frente ela virou o corpo e deu um forte empurrão em suas costas.

Brian virou o rosto antes de cair e lhe olhou com um brilho nos olhos. Um brilho que falava mais que uma bíblia. Um brilho de ódio, violência e diversão. Ele iria gostar disso tudo. Levantou-se rapidamente, e olhou Myka com um olhar de predador, e começou a cercar sua presa. Myka estava consciente de todos os movimentos que ele estava fazendo, movendo-se com cuidado pela sala relativamente desconhecida da casa dele.

Ela tentou procurar algo para se defender, e quando o fez Brian a atacou. Primeiro um soco bem acertado na barriga dela, por pouco não lhe acertou a boca do estômago, e um segundo em seu rosto, acertando-lhe o olho esquerdo. Dessa vez ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão e antes que ela conseguisse se levantar, ele lhe deu um chute na região da barriga, e por pouco não atingiu as costelas. Ele abaixou-se e segurou seus braços. E era isso que faltava para Myka, e com uma raiva correndo rapidamente por seu sangue ela desvencilhou-se dos braços fortes de Brian e lhe chutou no meio das pernas, conseguindo acertar seu objetivo com muita facilidade. Ele caiu no chão com uma expressão de dor no seu rosto e ela aproveitou para lhe dar um chute bem dado na cabeça, o que fez com que ele desmaiasse.

* * *

"Então eu peguei o carro e vim para cá." Myka terminou sua história. "E estou aqui agora."

"Você dirigiu com esse olho?" Artie perguntou enquanto trazia uma bacia com água e um paninho limpo e deu para Claudia, virando-se para pegar anti-séptico e curativos.

"Eu ainda sou uma agente do Serviço Secreto, Artie. Eu poderia dirigir até com um braço ou uma perna quebrada." Ela disse tentando deixar a atmosfera um pouco mais leve.

Pete estava imóvel, não havia falado uma única coisa enquanto ela contava a história, não disse uma palavra depois de ela ter terminado. Só ficou ali, parado, olhando-a enquanto Claudia fazia alguns curativos e limpava o sangue que ela tinha em si.

"Artie, traz um pouco de gelo!" Claudia gritou para que Artie escutasse, já que ela não tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Ela levantou um pouco a blusa de Myka para ver o machucado que ela tinha lá e suspendeu a respiração. "Traz muito gelo."

A barriga de Myka estava com um tom horrível de roxo e vermelho. Pete fez uma cara de nojo ao olhar o machucado e toda sua concentração foi usada para não vomitar. Como alguém poderia machucá-la daquele jeito?

Artie quando voltou, e viu a barriga de Myka, deu um passo para trás e precisou de um curto momento para se recuperar e entregar tudo o que tinha nas mãos para Claudia.

"Você é realmente boa com tudo isso, Claudia." Myka disse enquanto ela passava anti-séptico em seu queixo.

O jeito como Myka falava, fazia parecer que ela não estava sentindo dor alguma, como se ela somente tivesse arranhado o braço. Mas Pete sabia que era tudo uma farsa, ele conseguia ver dentro dos olhos de sua parceira que ela estava armando tudo aquilo com o objetivo de não deixá-los mais preocupados.

* * *

"Me leva pra casa, Pete."

"Eu não vou deixar você ir para sua casa, Myka. Não enquanto o _Brian_ está solto. Ele pode ir atrás de você e você sabe muito bem disso!" Pete disse olhando somente para frente. "E não adianta dizer que você se defenderia. Olha como você já está. Você precisa descansar, isso sim."

"Eu me defenderia." Ela disse do mesmo jeito, olhando para a janela de fora do carro. Fazendo uma careta de dor quando ela colocou o cinto de segurança.

"Eu sabia que você estava com dor." Pete olhou-a nos olhos, um mínimo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa?"

"Pete, eu só quero ir para casa." Myka falou tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu. "Eu preciso pegar algumas roupas, pelo menos."

* * *

Chegaram rápido ao apartamento de Myka, e ela subiu para pegar as coisas que precisava, enquanto Pete ficou esperando na porta do prédio. Apesar de ele ter falado para Myka ir sozinha, ele estava com aquela sensação... aquela de que algo não estava certa. E ele nunca errava nessas coisas, era como encontrar algum objeto para o Warehouse. E ele estava certo quando conheceu Brian.

Decidindo não dar chances a 'não sorte' ele subiu até o apartamento de Myka, e quando chegou viu que ela já estava com tudo o que precisava em uma mochila, e quando ela perguntou o que estava acontecendo, ele não respondeu. Alguma coisa estava muito errada em tudo aquilo.

"O que foi, Pete?" Ela perguntou de novo e tocou seu ombro, sentindo a tensão em seus ombros.

"A gente tem que ir embora." Ele olhou para ela com urgência. "Agora."

E mal deu tempo deles saírem do prédio e Pete viu o motivo de seu alerta.

"Fique longe dela." Pete disse, ficando à frente de Myka, e indo em direção à Brian.

"Eu sabia que vocês tinham algo. Ele parece ser bem possessivo." Ele disse olhando para Myka, e então seu olhar foi para Pete. "Talvez você consiga _domar_ ela."

Coisa errada para se falar. Brian não viu o que lhe acertou. Somente caiu no chão e viu quando Myka passava com Pete ao seu lado, indo para o carro.

"Não acho que ele virá atrás de você de novo..."

"Pete," ela olhou para ele e só continuou quando ele a olhou de volta. "Deus abençoe esse seu dom." E então ela riu, enquanto ele acelerava com um sorriso no rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Myka Bering x Pete Lattimer

**Genre: **General

**Rated M**

**Summary:** Pete & Myka.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é a segunda parte, a tentativa de fazer uma NC-17.

E eu tenho que dizer, a pressão para escrever isso é tão absurda que eu não sei como estou conseguindo... Se ninguém entende do que eu estou falando: procurem Fla . Doomsday (sem os espaços) aqui no site e vejam as histórias com **a** violência e as melhores NCs.

E bom, eu não consegui e pedi uma ajuda e bom, a própria Flafy me deu três frases _calientes_ para o capítulo - sem saber que era para ela, é claro.

PS: O tempo desse capítulo para o anterior é de alguns meses.

Espero que você goste da fic!

o~~

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

"Pete." Ela só disse isso. Vendo ele lhe olhar de volta.

"Vamos..." Seu olhar a convenceu e ela aceitou sua mão. "Você está linda, e vai adorar o restaurante."

Myka lhe olhou, um pouco desesperada. "Você sabe que eu não gosto desses restaurantes, e que eu prefiro ficar em casa e comer comidas de algum delivery."

"Isso é porque você ainda não conhece esse lugar." Ele disse enquanto dirigia, não havia falado a ela aonde eles iam, queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Demoraram pouco tempo para chegar, do modo como Pete dirigia, Myka não esperava menos.

"_Bon soir, monsieur._" O maître olhou para Myka e disse educadamente. "_Mademoiselle._ Reservas?"

"Sim, no nome Lattimer." O maître procurou em sua lista e logo os acompanhou até uma mesa no centro do restaurante. Era um belo bistrot, pequeno e aconchegante.

"Vocês querem pedir as bebidas?" O garçom lhes de o menu de bebidas.

"Eu vou querer uma água." Pete olhou para Myka. "E você?"

Ela sorriu e sabia que ele não iria beber algo com álcool. Olhou para o garçom e com um sorriso pediu. "Uma água com gás, por favor."

Ela queria falar com ele, mas o garçom logo voltou com o menu de comidas e logo depois com as bebidas.

"Tudo aqui parece delicioso, Pete."

"Mas?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso enquanto olhava as opções de comidas.

"Mas eu não sei o que pedir." Ela disse olhando-o, um pouco envergonhada. "Tudo parece absurdamente bom, mas eu não tenho idéia do que são essas comidas."

"A Senhorita já sabe o que pedir?"

"Na verdade, o que você recomenda hoje?"

"Ah, monsieur, o _Steak au Poivre_ está divino."

"Eu vou querer um, então." Myka disse sem querer realmente saber o que era 'poivre'.

"Para mim também." Pete voltou a olhar Myka. "Então, o que você está achando até agora?"

"Perfeito, Pete." Ela parecia querer lhe dizer algo, então ele somente esperou. "Sabe, isso definitivamente não parece com você, mas você parece se dar tão bem nesse lugar."

"É um habitat natural para mim. Restaurantes chiques e hotéis caros. Não sei... Eu fui criado assim." Ele sorriu e bebeu um pouco de sua água. "É natural para mim."

"Verdade? Então você sabe todas as regrinhas, como usar todos os talheres da mesa?"

"Eu sei." Ele deu uma risadinha baixa. "O homem deve pedir ao garçom as coisas, quando há vários homens, o mais velho pede. Se só há mulheres então a mais velha pede. Esse pratinho," ele disse apontando para um pratinho que havia ao lado do prato esquerdo do prato, com uma faquinha em cima, "serve para o pão, e é mais educado pegar a bolinha de manteiga e colocá-la no pratinho. Para comer o pão, não se coloca simplesmente na boca e morde um pedaço fora, você corta antes e então come." Ele viu a cara que Myka estava fazendo e riu um pouco. "Mas isso são só algumas coisas, o resto você pega ao longo do tempo."

O garçom trouxe um antepasto e depois de alguns minutos e alguma conversa sobre trabalho o prato principal chegou.

"Hm... Está delicioso." Myka disse ao comer um pedacinho de sua carne. "Aliás, o que é 'poivre'?"

"É pimenta. Mas essa é a beleza de um bom _Steak au Poivre_, como esse, a pimenta é tão suave, mas ao mesmo tempo é um pouco picante."

"É suave, mas é quente." Myka disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como você nesse vestido." Ele olhou nos seus olhos e continuou. "Deveria ser proibido alguém deixar você usar esse decote."

"Talvez você devesse me prender."

Após ela dizer isso houve uma pausa, pequena, e então Pete chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. De repente tudo começou a ficar mais quente, mais íntimo. Parecia que eram só os dois ali, naquele restaurante lotado. O garçom tirou os pratos e trouxe a conta, Pete mostrou o cartão de crédito e o garçom foi pegar a maquininha do cartão.

Em tudo isso eles apenas ficaram se olhando. Dividindo algo que muitas pessoas nunca sentiriam em uma vida inteira.

O garçom voltou com a máquina do cartão e um pacote prateado nas mãos. Em menos de vinte minutos eles já estavam na casa de Pete. Durante todo caminho eles não disseram uma única palavra, mas o silêncio era definitivamente confortável. Saíram do carro e Pete abriu a porta do apartamento. Eles já estavam namorando há algum tempo, mas Myka ainda não tinha ido em seu apartamento depois que eles estavam 'oficiais'.

Ela entrou e ficou olhando a sala bagunçada. "Não mudou nada, Pete."

"Eu sei."

Myka virou-se e viu que Pete estava atrás de si. Os dois tinham o mesmo brilho no olhar. Desejo.

Pete aproximou-se e beijou-a devagar. Aproveitando o momento. Mas então tudo ficou mais rápido e mais quente. Seus lábios foram da boca à curva do pescoço, e suas mãos procuravam brechas entre as roupas. Finalmente encontrando na barra do vestido dela, tocando então, pele com pele.

As mãos dele seguraram as pernas dela e ele a levantou, indo em direção do quarto, sem interromper os beijos em seu pescoço. Myka prendeu suas pernas em volta da cintura de Pete, para que ele não perdesse o equilíbrio e gemeu baixinho quando sentiu seu corpo ao encontro do de Pete, sendo separados apenas pelo fino tecido de uma calcinha e o jeans escuros que ele usava.

Ele ajoelhou-se na cama e gentilmente deitou Myka na cama. Sentiu que ela tentava desabotoar sua camisa, mas a posição não estava lhe ajudando. Aproveitou e subiu suas mãos pelas coxas de Myka, levantando o vestido vermelho-sangue, tirando-o rapidamente.

"Você é linda." Pete distribuiu alguns beijos em seu colo e levantou-se da cama, abrindo a camisa com uma vagareza absurda - como Myka lhe diria posteriormente. Botão por botão. Até que Myka não agüentou mais e ajoelhou-se na cama, indo para a borda, próxima de Pete.

A cada botão que ela abria, ela dava um beijo na pele descoberta. Dando especial atenção à cada um de seus mamilos, e voltando a abrir os botões. Depois de ter aberto o último ela começou a tirar a camisa dele, passando pelos seus ombros e trilhando beijos até o umbigo dele.

Pete deitou-a na cama, e escorreu suas mãos pelas pernas dela, querendo ao máximo segurar-se para não afastá-las e não terminar com tudo muito rápido. E apesar dos gemidos de Myka estarem lhe enlouquecendo ele respirou fundo e acalmou-se, e enquanto beijava Myka apaixonadamente, ele tirou o sutiã seu preto que ela usava, que quase não escondia nada dos seus seios. A respiração de Myka acelerou um pouco e ela arfou um pouco quando ele segurou um de seus seios e lambeu um mamilo, só para ver a reação dela.

Myka passou uma mão nos cabelos de Pete, tentando impedir que ele saísse do lugar e parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo. Mas aquilo não durou para sempre e Pete riu ao ouvir um gemido de frustração quando ele separou sua boca do corpo quente dela. Myka olhou dentro dos olhos dele conforme sentia-se a cada segundo mais quente. E sentia que se conseguisse tê-lo dentro de si ela poderia ir à loucura e voltar, só por ele.

Ela puxou Pete para perto e eles se beijaram, de um jeito calmo no começo, mas depois eles começaram a ter uma batalha com suas línguas. Myka prendeu suas pernas em Pete e mudou a posição dos corpos, ficando por cima dele. Ela voltou a trilhar beijos por toda sua barriga e começou a abrir o cinto dele, e logo em seguida a sua calça. Trocaram olhares e ambos sabiam o quão certo estava tudo aquilo.

Timidamente ela lhe segurou, ouvindo um gemido de aprovação dele, o que lhe deu mais coragem para fazer o que queria fazer. Ela lentamente abaixou sua cabeça e lambeu lhe lambeu, sentindo uma mão em seus cabelos. Ela abriu mais sua boca e foi tomando-o cada vez mais. Até que ela começou a fazer leves movimentos de vai-e-vem e Pete segurou seu ombro.

"Se você continuar..." Pete não continuou, só puxou-a até que suas bocas estavam no mesmo nível, e beijando-a, ele mudou de posições, de novo.

Ela abriu um pouco suas pernas, mostrando que ela queria aquilo. Pete abaixou suas calças e sua boxer com uma mão, e então tirou a calcinha que Myka usava. E o primeiro contado corpo com corpo foi como ir para a Lua e voltar no mesmo segundo. Ele posicionou-se e começou a entrar em Myka devagar. Aproveitando como ela era quente e como ele cabia perfeitamente.

Em algum momento, toda gentileza e os beijos foram esquecidos, dando lugar para um ritmo mais rápido, investidas fortes por parte de Pete e arranhões por parte de Myka. Ela foi a primeira a chegar à loucura gemendo coisas desconexas e arfando, de modo que parte de seu corpo levantou-se da cama, e Pete sentindo ela lhe apertar teve sua loucura logo em seguida.

Os braços dele já não conseguiam mais lhe suportar e ele caiu em cima dela. "Desculpa." Disse virando-se para o lado para não esmagá-la. Os dois tinham sorrisos enormes no rosto.

"I-na-cre-di-tá-vel."

"Você parece uma adolescente que acabou de perder a virgindade." Ele disse rindo suavemente.

"Aonde você vai?" Ela perguntou segurando seu pulso quando ele foi levantar da cama.

"Nós não jantamos, Myka. Estou morrendo de fome." Ele lhe deu um beijo demorado. "Quer um pouco de _Steak au Poivre_?" Ela somente acenou, cansada.

E quando ele voltou para o quarto, viu que ela já estava dormindo. O corpo espalhado por toda cama. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e ele cobriu o corpo de Myka com um lençol e comeu sua carne.

"Quente." Ele sussurrou.

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
